Feeling This
by Mattycollns13
Summary: A collection of Oneshots based on prompts from tumblr. Dean Ambrose/Becky Lynch. First time writing romance!
1. Prompt: If I die, I'll haunt your ass

"If I die, I'm gonna haunt your ass."

Dean saw Becky, his girlfriend of eight months smirk, "Well, given your obsession with it, I wouldn't expect anything different."

Dean scowled, "Funny… and true, but I'm serious. Why did you make us come here?"

Becky finally turned to face him, letting a small smile tug at her lips, "Because I love rollercoasters, and you wanted to come back and show me around where you grew up. You just happened to mention that King's Island was only a fifteen minute drive, and I used my Irish charm and got you to bring me."

Dean tried to be mad, but she was just too damn cute when she won, "But, you didn't say you were gonna make me ride any of the rollercoasters with you. I thought I was just here to win you stuffed bears, buy you cotton candy, and hold your hair back when you throw it up."

She patted his arm, encased in his leather jacket to break the October wind. "Well, you can still do all of that, but you are riding at least one rollercoaster with me."

"But," Dean started, before she squeezed his arm, cutting him off. She gave him a small glare. Right, they were in public. He looked around and saw the disapproving looks from some parents with young children. He sighed, "Fine. One rollercoaster."

The smile he received from her was almost enough to evaporate his worry. He threw an arm around her and pressed her into his side. She followed easily and nuzzled into him out of the wind. He pressed a kiss to her hair, and tried to stop his body from fidgeting. He was fine when it was him flinging himself off tall things, or throwing himself through tables, but when he was strapped to a giant metal machine of death, not able to control his body, he was the opposite of fine.

He felt her squeeze his torso to try and comfort him, when he knew his body had begun to twitch uncontrollably. He tried to breathe, as the line got shorter and shorter. He tried to latch on to Becky's voice as she babbled on about how cool Cincinnati was.

Finally they were next and were put on the furthest back one. Dean was secretly thankful. At least they'd get to live a few seconds longer than the rest of the people if this thing derailed. As soon as they strapped him in he grabbed Becky's hand tightly. He was comforted a little when she grabbed his hand back with just as much force. Soon enough the ride started. Dean could feel his heart creeping up to his throat.

He looked over at Becky to see an excited smile on her face. Fucking madwoman. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with a crazy chick that liked rollercoasters? She finally looked back over at him and the way her face shifted to concern must have meant he looked terrible. She brightened up, and he knew that smile all too well. She had an idea.

The hill was quickly coming to its downward slope and Dean could feel the panic rising in his chest, as he saw the first car dip under his line of sight, he felt Becky's other hand, the one he was not clutching to death in his own grip, clasp the side of his face and turn his head. He felt her lips connect with his, and the telltale cherry lip balm she used was all he could taste. He felt a pleasant drop in his stomach, as he felt the air around him begin to blow her hair into their faces. His hair being blown back and mingling with her orange locks.

When her lips left him he opened his eyes and saw her throwing her hands up in the air as they went up and down a couple smaller hills. He no longer felt that constricting panic in his chest. His lips still tingled from the kiss, but that wasn't the best part. Sure, he loved kissing her, but watching her being so free, with her hands in the air and an excited smile on her lips, that reminded him of why he was so in love with her. He saw it some days more than others, but every time he did he was struck again and again by how lucky he was to have her in his life at all, let alone have her love him back with all her heart. He'd go on every roller coaster in the damn park if he could just watch her have this much pure fun and keep that look on her face.

He watched her for the rest of the ride, the way her eyes widened at parts and the way she let out delighted squeals. When the ride came to an end she was cheering with the rest of the passengers, she looked over at Dean and smiled.

"Well you didn't die, so I guess no haunting me."

Dean tried to look angry, but knew he was smiling, "Guess not. Least that means I can still squeeze your ass. Wouldn't be able to do that as a ghost."

He watched her laugh, her cheeks blushing the tiniest bit. When they had first started dating, his crude humor would render her a blushing and speechless mess, but she'd grown used to it over the months and now threw shots back at him. He loved it.

The attendant came out and unstrapped them from the metal box, and they leapt out. Dean immediately took her hand in his, making sure it was soft. He probably hurt her hand earlier when he was gripping it tightly. They left through the exit to the ride and made it away from the gathering crowd. Becky turned and sized him up.

"Well, you met your quota of roller coasters today. Wanna win me a teddy bear?"

Dean stared at her for a second, he smirked, "I'll make you a deal, Irish,"

She glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing at the prospect of a deal, "You promise me to start every roller coaster we ride like you did this one, and I'll go on all of them with you."

Her eyes brightened, and Dean had to congratulate him. He always loved when he was the reason she got that look in her eyes, "Really?" she said, her voice sounding excited.

"Yep. Then I'll win you a damn teddy bear."

She jumped up and kissed him. He barely had time to respond before she had grabbed his wrist, almost in a wristlock (sometimes work comes home with you), and was dragging him off to the next death trap.


	2. Prompt: Take It Off

"Take. It. Off."

Becky tried not to be amused by the scowl that was marring her boyfriend's rugged face. She tried for innocent as she turned back to the monitor for Smackdown. It was the last televised show until Battleground and Dean had a match against Seth tonight. "I imagined you saying that in much different circumstances."

She could feel Dean fume behind her, even without looking. "Irish, take off the damn shirt."

She looked down at the new Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim shirt she wore, and gave a faux gasp of shock, "Well would you look at that. A Seth Rollins shirt. I don't know where this came from."

"Becky," Dean was seething she could tell, "That should be in the garbage."

She hummed, standing up and turning completely to face him. "I don't know I kinda like it. I look pretty good in it."

"That's not the point, you look good in everything. Even those dumb ass goggles. Now, take it off so I can burn it."

Becky smirked, she had him right where she wanted him, "Oh, well maybe you should go out there and prove I should be wearing one of your shirts right now."

She saw the determination in his eyes flare and he stalked up to her. She tried to keep the cocky smirk on her face, and not let it show just how hot she thought he was when he was this fired up. The dark, determined, hungry look was really causing fire to stir in her belly. Down girl, now is not the time to be thinking about what could happen after the show. He needed this motivation, and when all was said and done, he'd thank her. She hoped he could get creative when it came to showing her his thanks. Focus, Becky!

She peered up at him, "You up for the challenge, or is Seth gonna Reclaim?"

"You want me to prove it? I'll go out there and rip his head off, retain my title, and then I'm taking you home with me."

Becky suppressed a shiver and nodded, "Go out there and do it, you lunatic. I'll be watching. And when you win, we can go burn this shirt in front of a crossfit gym."

He smirked, "God, I love you." He stalked away from her, more focused than ever while she sat there fanning herself after that intense moment. He really didn't know what he could do to her with that intense look and gruff words of promise. She could play games all she wanted to tease him and rile him up, but she knew they'd both come out winners in the end.


	3. Prompt: Don't Touch Me We're Fighting

"Don't touch me. We're fighting."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Dean, it's a game." She watched him swing his head away from the screen and glare at her.

"This is Super Smash Bros, Becky. It's not just a game."

She sighed affectionately as she turned back and knocked his character off the side of the map again. She heard him curse and try pushing the buttons harder. Becky loved Dean, but they were a highly competitive couple. Always trying to outdo one another. It had ruined their third date when they went bowling. They had only planned for one game then to go see a movie. They ended up staying until closing time just so they could find out who would win best of nine games.

So they usually tried to avoid competitions, but Dean had found his old Nintendo and brought it out of the box and demanded she play him in Super Smash Brothers. A game she was really good at, but her lovable boyfriend certainly didn't need to know that.

She almost effortlessly knocked his character out again. She could feel Dean's anger thrumming through his body. She smirked and leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs. "You know, the point is to stay on the map."

Dean swung around again to glare at her, "Zip it, Lucky Charms."

Becky chuckled, "Dean, just accept that I'm way better at you than this."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

Becky loved getting the upper hand on him in competitions. She could hold it over him for months. It was the sweetest victory. He'd looked like the most adorable disappointed puppy, and she got to win at something. Double whammy. Time to make him suffer a bit more.

"Maybe you just need the proper motivation, Deano." He glared at her for the nickname he hated, but he called her Lucky Charms so he can suck it. "So, since I want a challenge, every time you knock my guy off I take off a piece of clothing. Think you can manage it?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Becky smirked, holding out her hand to shake, "I promise."

She watched Dean nod and shake her hand. No sooner had he placed his back on his controller than his character flew forward and decimated hers with a series of moves. Her character flew off the screen and Becky's eyes widened. She sat up and stared at the television before she looked over at Dean. That little bastard had a smug look on his face. He turned to look at her, trying to look innocent, "Promise is a promise, Irish."

She glared, but took one of her shoes off. Okay, he wanted to play? That's fine. She came to play. She watched her character spawn, but not five seconds later it was flying off the map again. Becky grunted in frustration throwing her other shoe off. She watched it happen three more times, her losing both socks, and her shirt.

He sat back, the epitome of relaxation, killing her character again. He whistled at her, "What's it gonna be, Irish? Jeans or bra?"

She turned to glare at Dean, "You hustled me."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe I just needed the proper motivation." He gazed at her, all dark and hungry, and she had to suppress a shiver at his intensity. "So? Jeans or bra?"

She gulped, her head swinging towards the game, before going back to Dean. She smiled at him, "Why don't you come here and decide for me?" She watched him move towards her, his hand crawling up her side before tracing the strap of her bra. She felt him begin to tug, and that's when she struck. She pressed the button to unlock her characters most powerful attack, sending his off the screen and declaring her the overall winner. She cheered as Dean's head snapped to the television.

He groaned and fell back on the couch, his head in his hands. She giggled and danced around the living room. Try to hustle a hustler? Nice try, Ambrose! After she finished with her victory lap, she went back over to him. He was still bemoaning his loss and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Aw, babe. I'm sorry."

He looked up and glared at her, "No, you're not."

She tried not to grin too widely, "No, I'm not. But, I was thinking. I'm the winner and I should get a prize right? And you're the loser, but losers still get consolations prizes…" Dean stared at her blankly for a second before sighing and standing.

"What am I gonna have to do this time?" That hadn't been the reaction she'd been hoping for. She nudged him so he'd look her in the eyes.

"No, Dean. Prizes," she nodded her head towards the bedroom in an over exaggerated motion. "For both of us."

She saw it click in his mind and he grinned devilishly at her, "You know, I think that's the best idea you've had today. But let's get one thing straight, Irish."

She looked at him curiously, before she squealed as he hauled her over his shoulder, beginning to carry her to their bedroom, "You ain't no consolation prize, and I'm the real winner here."


	4. Midnight Snack

Becky heard the bump for a second time. She slowly eased out of bed and crouched low to the ground. She and Dean had fallen asleep early that night in her apartment in Orlando after enjoying a nice night in. Becky had been peacefully sleeping when she had heard the first bump. The second bump had come now five seconds later and had her trying to ninja her way to go see what it was. She knew she could handle anything that was down there. Her sleep filled mind bringing up the craziest theories.

She stalked down the steps and heard rustling in the kitchen. She moved to the edge of the door, hiding behind the wall, and waited. She saw the shadow move and came around the corner with all her speed. They met halfway and she stuck her arm out like she was giving a clothesline in the ring. She heard a grunt and the person went down in surprise and pain. She grabbed a nearby pot and hit the light switch, illuminating the kitchen, as she held out her pot like a sword, ready to demolish this idiot burglar with it.

On the floor was Dean, still in his tank top and boxers that he had gone to bed in. He groaned and tried to roll over. Becky's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped. "Oh my God, Dean!" She crouched down and tried to make sure he was okay. She'd just clotheslined her boyfriend. This literally never happened to her before, she'd never accidentally done all these painful things to anyone else, it was just Dean.

He groaned and sat up, "Did you get the license plate of that truck that hit me?"

"I thought you were a robber or something, I'm so sorry." She held his face so she could look into his eyes and see if she'd given him a concussion or something. She fretted over him for a few minutes, but eventually they both just sat down in the kitchen, Dean with an ice pack on the back of his head. Becky was still apologizing while Dean was grinning ear to ear.

"I don't know why you're smiling, you lunatic! I almost killed you!"

Dean looked at her dreamily, "I know. I mean I knew you could always take care of yourself, but I'm so fucking impressed." She gave him a small smile. He smirked, "And a little turned on."

She laughed and whacked him in the shoulder; "I don't know why you like me beating you up so much."

"I'm not sure you'd understand if I explained it to you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Okay, well, I guess it has to do with my protective instinct. I'm always going to want to protect you, but we both know you are independent and strong without me here. But at the same time that desire to smother you and hide you away from the world is there sometimes without me being able to stop it. So seeing you in action makes me worry less as well as quiets that voice in my brain."

Becky smiled, "I can take care and protect myself, and you can take care and protect yourself, but sometimes its nice not to have to all the time." She stood up and offered him a hand off the ground. "That's why we work so well, I think. Now, come on. Let's go back to bed."

Dean grinned back, allowing her to help him off the ground. He stood up and moved over to place the ice pack back in the freezer so they could return to bed. Becky caught sight of something that Dean had been laying over. She picked it up and felt all of her blood cool and reheat within seconds.

"Dean," She said in an eerily calm voice.

"Yeah, Becks?" he answered, unknowing of the storm brewing behind him.

"Did you eat my last bag of crisps? You know, the special ones I get from my mom in Ireland. The ones you claimed to think are disgusting." She felt a bit silly, holding the evidence in her hand, but she wanted to see what he'd say.

She saw him tense. His back razor straight, and he audibly gulped. "…There's no right way to answer that is there?"

"You deserved that clothesline."


	5. Sensei

Becky felt the pleasant pressure of Dean pressed against her back. He guided her hand slowly as the black pair of nunchucks moved gracefully in front of her. After Extreme Rules and watching Dean go through that Asylum Match, which both worried and sexually frustrated Becky (it was a confusing night), and seeing how good Dean was with nunchucks she had told him to teach her how to do that. Dean had laughed and agreed it would be awesome if she ended up being a master at them.

So here they were, outside his house in Vegas baking in the sun, practicing. It was just an easy maneuver, one that she didn't really need him guiding her on, but she didn't mind him being this close at all. Made it all the better for her. She let him lead her for a few more minutes, his husky voice in her ear giving her advice for the movement. She finally felt him leave her back and had to stop herself from whimpering at the loss of contact. She didn't used to be that girl. The one that craved physical contact or be constantly talking to their significant other, but Dean Ambrose had brought that out in her. It wasn't bad, she was still just as strong and independent, but now she had an equally strong and equally independent person to lean on that really understood what it is like to be that way.

She turned around and almost forgot about the nunchucks. They swung out with her momentum and, if she hadn't darted her arm back to her side, they would have hit Dean. He chuckled in that throaty way of his before eyeing her up.

"Careful there. You look incredibly sexy with those, but I want to keep the brain damage to a minimum."

She threw her head back and laughed, "I just haven't learned that they are an extension to my body yet. That's what you keep telling me."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. It was short, but no less tender than they way he always did it. It was unfair that he could have this affect on her. He had once described her face after a kiss as having glazed over eyes and a complete look of contentment mixed with distraction. She could tell by his smirk that he caught her with that look again.

"I need to go get some water. You can stay out here and practice what I taught you so far."

Becky nodded, "Grab one for me too!"

He nodded and turned to go inside the house. Becky turned back around and started going through the easy motions with the nunchucks that Dean had shown her so far. After a couple of minutes though, she got restless. She figured she'd nailed the easy stuff down and while she waited for him to come back she could mess around. Dean and her had watched every Bruce Lee movie ever made so she wanted to try some of that stuff.

She swung the nunchucks around, making her own sound effects. She put in a punch here or there, and then she tried a big kick. It felt like she was being pretty cool. So it was time to add some flair. She whipped the nunchucks as fast as her wrist would go and spun around for another kick. She saw a flash of grey and felt the nunchucks make contact. She looked down and saw her boyfriend splayed out on the ground, knocked out.

"Dean!" She crouched down and felt for a pulse. Luckily it was still beating strong, but he was absolutely out cold. She threw the nunchucks away from them and ran in to get ice; the ice from the water Dean had got them was already starting to melt in the hot Vegas sun.

She came back out with an ice pack and put it to Dean's head. She lifted it up and cradled it in her lap. She was internally freaking out. Should she call an ambulance? What if Dean had amnesia? She'd never seen any Nicholas Sparks movies, how do you deal with amnesia? Just as she felt herself about to cry from all these thoughts rushing through her head she saw Dean's eyes open.

She gasped, "Dean are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He looked groggy and squinted at her upside down on her lap.

"Becks?" He asked, groggily.

"It's me, are you okay? Can you feel your legs?"

She watched his mouth curve into a small grin. She couldn't stop her mouth from spewing out questions until she saw him give her a wide toothed grin. "What?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but you knocking me out with nunchucks was super hot."

She flushed and dropped his head back to the grass. "You're unbelievable."


	6. Distraction

"Well, I'm sorry about your title. It's a weird feeling trying to cheer both you and Sasha on and to be happy and sad when the end of the match comes."

Becky heard Charlotte laugh on the other end of the phone, "If you think that's tough try being proud of a girl who just took your title, and try to have to look angry when Bayley makes her debut."

Becky chuckled, "Yeah, I can't keep a mean face when Bayley's around." She was laying outside in her swimsuit, having stayed at Dean's apartment that had a pool for the weekend because it was within driving distance of Smackdown. She had just watched RAW last night and seen Charlotte lose her title to Sasha. She'd texted Sasha her congrats, but had waited until this morning to call Charlotte and tell her how great a match she had. She was close to Bayley and Sasha, but Charlotte was her best friend whom she was now separated from by the draft so maybe she got preferential treatment.

Becky was about to say something when she heard the door to Dean's house open. Dean poked his head out and looked around. His hair was wet from just being in the shower. The same shower that Becky won the right to have first this morning. He looked everywhere until his eyes locked on her. She smiled at him, getting ready to respond to Charlotte's description of the match, but then he stepped out of the doorway. He was in only a towel, tucked in at his hips and holding a water bottle for her. He set it down on the small table next to the chair where she was sunning herself and winked at her. Then walked right back the way he came and closed the door.

Becky felt her heart beating rather fast, and she felt hot on the inside from something other than the sun. She took the water bottle and touched it to her forehead trying to cool herself off.

"Becky?"

"Huh, oh sorry Charlotte. Dean just got out of the shower and came out here and was being… annoying." She felt her breath hitch when a mental image of him in just a towel flashed through her mind again.

"Oh, how are you two doing anyway?" Charlotte had been there when Dean had first asked her out. Back then she thought Dean was a suave, confident man, coming up to her while she was with Charlotte and asking her on a date. It was bold. But it turns out he was super nervous and Charlotte had seen them staring longingly at each other long enough that she had encouraged/threatened him to ask Becky out. It was a funny story that Dean hated, but Becky thought was the cutest and best story ever. When you had a goofy boyfriend and a great best friend, life was pretty good.

"We're doing great." She said with a grin, thinking about how in love they were. "His house is way better than mine. Florida is so muggy, that you feel terrible going outside some of the time. It's a dry heat here and I can spend all day by the pool if I want. Sadly I only get this morning cause we have to head to Smackdown…" Her eyes drifted again as the door opened and Dean came walking right out. He had athletic shorts on, much to her disappointment, but no shirt on and he leaned over and began to stretch. The towel around his neck, telling her he was going to work out right in front of her today.

She watched him lean side to side, his back muscles shifting pleasantly in her view. She barely registered her sunglasses sliding down her nose, giving her the unshaded view. His hair was tucked into a baseball cap as he began doing jump squats. His back was to her giving her a great view of his ass. He went right from jump squats to burpees, his biceps and arms looking delicious in the push up position.

"BECKY!"

She snapped back to reality and blushed. How had he distracted her that bad she couldn't hear her best friend screaming to her on the other line. "Sorry! What were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything, you were the one talking." Charlotte sounded really annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Dean came out here and started exercising and-"

"I thought you said he just got out of the shower… why… oh."

"Oh, what?" Becky felt confused.

"Nothing, just your silences are making a lot more sense now." She sounded really smug and like she was almost laughing on the other side of the phone and Becky was still just as confused. Charlotte hummed, "What's he doing now?"

"Well he's doing…" She looked over to see Dean leaned up against the fence doing handstand push-ups and showing off his amazing chest. Becky didn't even register the click of the line going dead between her and Charlotte or the quiet laugh from her friend right before it happened. She was too busy watching him move slowly up and down with grunts of effort and seeing a light sheen of sweat across his skin. He dismounted gracefully and walked up to her. She numbly watched him walk up to her, towel drying himself.

When he reached her he looked down with a smirk. "Done on the phone?"

It was that moment she realized Charlotte had hung up and glared at her phone. How rude could someone be? She was still stuttering for any words, but before she could speak, Dean leaned down and wiped some drool off the side of her mouth. He winked at her with a knowing smile. "Now that you're not busy, wanna go for a quick swim before we get in the car?"

"But you don't have swim trunks on…?" She was still gathering her wits as well as trying to fight off a blush that was still on her face for literally drooling over him.

He hummed and tilted his head sideways, "Wasn't really planning on wearing any." He then turned his back and started to head towards the pool.

Becky immediately felt that heat in her stomach again and the tingling in her toes. She watched him go until her phone buzzed signaling she had received a text. It was from Charlotte. "Have fun ;)" was all it said and Becky looked back at the pool and lost all coherent thought what she saw there.

It wouldn't be until halfway to the next town where Smackdown was located that she realized what truly happened. And given how things had ended up, she could really only pretend to be mad at him.


	7. Confession

Charlotte couldn't believe how painful this was. Not physically, but watching Becky and Dean obviously pine for one another was mental torture in the highest degree. When she said obvious, she meant to everyone except the two people it concerned. Seth would shoot her looks across the dinner table that were as hilarious as they were exactly what she had been thinking herself.

Dean and Becky had met not long after she, Sasha, and Becky had debuted on the main roster. There had been an instant connection that Charlotte did not see at first. Their characters were somewhat similar, but Becky was outgoing, loud, and sometimes overly excitable. Dean was a loner, introvert, and soft spoken unless he was in front of the cameras. But Charlotte came to see how well they balanced each other out, and how passionate they were about those they were close to. They were a good-looking pair, and fit to each other like puzzle pieces.

At first, Charlotte's best friend instincts had kicked in. She thought Dean was trying to just hook up with her friend. Which was fine, they were both adults, but Charlotte had seen the looks Becky had been throwing him for those couple of months and it wasn't just physical attraction from her end. So she'd pressed Becky a little more and gotten the obvious answer that her friend had a full on crush on the Lunatic Fringe. Charlotte had then watched Dean closely to see if he was playing any other girls, and she paid extra close attention when he was with Becky.

She didn't see any malicious intent from him towards her younger friend. In fact, she didn't see any intent at all. This made her pause. Becky could be just as devastated if the object of her affections was just being friendly. But Charlotte saw something that made her almost positive Dean returned her orange haired friend's feelings. Whenever he would touch her, and Becky was a very tactile person, there would be a momentary pause in his movements like he was forcing himself to move at that speed, or to keep it casual. Then, when she had cornered Seth, she had simply asked the man who confirmed she was correct. Dean did, in fact, like Becky. Seth had been just as worried for his best friend as she was for hers.

That talk with Seth had been long and very revealing of the kind of man Dean Ambrose was behind all the soft-spoken sarcasm and swagger. Dean didn't usually go after many girls, and certainly wouldn't lead any on. He used the sarcasm and swagger to cover any real feelings, like most men, and this was from being hurt in the past by abandonment and disappointments in everything from parental figures to ex-girlfriends. Charlotte definitely left with a much better understanding and like for Dean Ambrose than when she arrived.

The problem became just watching them like each other with the other having absolutely no idea. She had witnessed so many times that it was just the two of them and they'd seem so close to something, but they would stop themselves thinking that the other could not share their feelings. She had many talks with Seth about talking to Dean, but Seth raised his hands. He told her that Dean was very shy with this stuff, and that no matter what he said to him, he wouldn't make a move unless he was sure Becky would be into it, not wanting to lose such a close friendship because he couldn't keep his feelings to himself.

Which brought Charlotte to her current position. She was watching them once again in gorilla. Dean was smiling at Becky, not that half smirk he did, but fully showing his teeth in the smile. Charlotte was almost ashamed to have Becky as a best friend. Dean was so obvious that it was disgusting. He didn't look at anyone else like that. And Becky didn't notice that? Then she saw Becky giggle at something Dean said, then tuck a piece of fiery orange hair behind her ear. Dean was no better, that's like flirting rule number one. Charlotte was actually feeling her annoyance reaching boiling point. This was ridiculous.

She watched Becky and Dean part ways and decided she'd follow Dean and end this now, before they made every single person in the locker room die of anticipation. Seth had joked that he'd start a betting pool, because they weren't the only two to notice these interactions. Charlotte hoped that Seth hadn't done that, because Dean would hurt him for it. Becky would kill him, but she digressed.

She watched Dean enter an empty hallway and knew this was her chance. "Ambrose!"

He stopped and turned. He waited for her to jog closer before raising an eyebrow, "Hey, Baby Flair. What's up?"

She glared at him, for the nickname he always called her as well for her annoyance at the situation she was currently focusing on. "You are going to listen to me very closely."

His eyebrows both shot up, "What'd I do-?"

"Shut up. You've been absolutely painful to watch for these last few months. Ask Becky out tonight, or I swear to God I'll do it myself."

He immediately blushed, "I have no idea-"

"Yes you do! Good God, she likes you too. Has for the entire time you've known her, but she thinks you don't like her that way. That's why it took me and Seth talking to figure out you both had the same feelings."

"Seth told you?" He said, outraged.

"That's what you took from that!?"

He looked sheepish, "She really likes me back?"

"Yes, Christ. She makes it so obvious, and you do too. The only two who don't notice are you two, and it's been driving me mad. Now, ask her out tonight before I track you back down and kick you in the nads."

He looked shocked, "Since when are you so violent?"

Charlotte reached out and grabbed his ear and pinched. He tensed up and cried out, "Yes, I'll ask her, I promise!"

Charlotte let go of his ear and he rubbed it like a pouting child. She nodded, "Good. She will say yes, I promise."

She turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway to catch the end of the match that was out there.

Later that night she was with Becky talking about the matches that night and getting ready to leave. She looked at her watch and was wondering if Dean had chickened out, but before she could think on it too long she saw him swaggering up to them, his confident mask on. A complete one eighty from the bashful boy with a crush an hour before. He gave them both a smile, and Charlotte prepared for him to ask to speak to Becky alone, but he surprised her.

"Hey, Becky, you have a day off on Thursday right?"

Becky frowned, "Yeah, why?"

Dean shrugged, "I was wondering if you'd like to go get dinner together. I still remember a couple cool places in Orlando if you wanna do it in your neck of the woods."

Becky was blushing. Charlotte was going to kill Dean for being so vague. Becky will probably think this is a friendship dinner. "That sounds really nice. What should I wear?"

Dean gave her a small cheeky smile. "Whatever you usually wear on first dates." He winked at her before nodding to Charlotte and sauntering off. Okay, that was slightly impressive. But Charlotte knew how bashful and nervous he was on the inside that it took some of the mystique off his confident little quips. She looked at Becky grinning huge for her friend's benefit.

Becky was blushing, but smiling shyly down at the floor. She finally met Charlotte's eyes and beamed. "He asked me out!"

Charlotte threw an arm around her friend. "Guess he finally came to his senses!"

Becky places her head on Charlotte's shoulder, "You are gonna help me pick out what to wear right?"

Charlotte scoffed, "Absolutely. What else are friends for?"

Becky gave her a grateful smile before looking back the way that Dean had disappeared to. "I didn't expect him to be that forward and confident about it. I'm a little impressed."

Charlotte tried not to let too much sarcasm drip into her tone when she replied. "Yeah, he's a real killer."


	8. Camping

Becky loved camping. She'd always gone as a little girl with her family and friends and had loved every muddy moment of it. So when her and Dean got together she knew that eventually she'd want to take him with her. She hadn't had much of a chance to go camping since she started at NXT, but with Smackdown and RAW now on separate brands and them getting an extra day at home, she knew it would be the perfect opportunity. She'd brought up the idea to Dean who had seemed on board. He hadn't had much of a chance to go as a kid, and then he'd started wrestling.

They had gone out and bought supplies a couple weeks before they wanted to camp out. They got a tent, a couple of lawn chairs, and everything Becky knew they'd need. Dean had been incredibly, and adorably, annoying. He tried to buy a bunch of stuff they didn't need. It was ridiculous, why did they need a machete? But she'd finally dragged Dean out of the store and gotten all their supplies back to their house.

Then after two more weeks of work, they were packed and ready for the four-hour drive to a forested area that was available for camping and was relatively away from other people and civilization in general. It was a long haul. Dean insisted on driving the whole way, letting her have control of the music for the ride. This would have been nice had he not proceeded to give sorely out of tune renditions of her favorite songs until she turned on music that was more his speed. He didn't appreciate her headbanging playlist consisting of Rise Against and some other punk and metal bands.

Hey, even Dean Ambrose can't be perfect, but when he keeps giving her these loving looks from the driver's seat as she hums along to his music, the looks he thinks she doesn't notice, she feels warmness and love shoot through her chest for him. Sometimes it's like they just started dating, and that everything is new and exciting. That's how she knew she'd wanted to spend forever with this man, even if he didn't know that yet.

When they got to the campsite and started unloading the car, Dean gave her a wink, sat out a lawn chair for her. "Let me do all the heavy lifting, Irish. You enjoy yourself and enjoy the view." Becky was about to get angry and ask him what view he thought she'd have in the forest. She could do just as much heavy lifting as him, but when he peeled his shirt off she got his meaning and immediately sat down transfixed. He could still do this to her, dammit. She should be over this, but she really, really, really wasn't. She watched his back muscles move as he hauled the tent out of the car. Then she watched his biceps flex as he pulled the small grill they had bought to cook some hot dogs later. She self consciously wiped some drool away from the corner of her mouth and stood up to go help Dean set up the tent that she knew he didn't know how to do.

He smiled at her and winked, which caused her to roll her eyes and shake her head with a smile. He was ridiculous; she loved him so much. They worked to set up the tent, their shoulders rubbing together and hand's brushing. Once Becky was satisfied with their work, she helped Dean set up the other lawn chair and then opened up the cooler and pulled out a beer for both of them. They both cracked them open and sat close together as they admired their handiwork.

"This is pretty cool, Irish. It's so quiet. Feels like it's just me and you."

She took a long sip of her beer before turning to him, "It's always gonna be just us. Even though we can't always live in the woods."

He chuckled, "You're right about that. Us against the world."

They clinked their drinks together and drank. Once they had finished their beers they started up the grill and began to cook up dinner. Dean still didn't have a shirt on and Becky wasn't going to tell him any different. She let him cook the hot dogs on the grill as she went about looking around the campsite and gathered some firewood for later tonight. Hopefully they'd be able to make some s'mores.

After she had gathered enough wood and some stones to encircle them in a makeshift fire pit, she came back and found Dean serving her up a hot dog and they sat together eating and joking around. It didn't take long for them to finish up and sit around relaxing. It was so peaceful out here and she was so happy she could share this experience with Dean.

Soon they both decided to set up their sleeping bag in the tent. They got an extra large one so they could share. Dean was a cuddler, and Becky loved that fact, so she hadn't argued when he chose that specific sleeping bag. They rolled it out, and Becky felt Dean's arm brush against hers and she shivered. Hey, you try looking at, and being in close proximity to, a shirtless Dean Ambrose for an extended period of time and not be affected.

Dean must have noticed, because he did it again, illiciting the same reaction from her. She turned her head and was met with steely grey eyes being covered slightly by mousy brown bangs. She didn't have a chance to react before his lips captured hers. She immediately melted in to him, all the memories of how his muscles moved, as he brought things out of the car, still fresh in her mind.

They shifted and she found herself under him, her upper body still pushing forward in to him, her legs automatically framing his hips, as they continued to move closer together. She felt him press against her and moaned despite herself. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but her elbows were on the ground making sure she supported her weight and that she could meet him in the middle for their kiss.

She could feel herself sinking into the rhythm of it all, and felt her body desperately calling out to her brain to have a lot less clothes on. She broke their kiss, happily opening her neck up for Dean, as he continued down to her collarbone. Her breath was coming out heavier and needier than she was intending, but she still found her voice.

"You brought protection?" She really didn't want to have to stop. Out here in the wilderness with the man she loved. Just the two of them. It couldn't have been a better, more perfect moment.

Dean broke the kiss to look at her worriedly, "Why, are there bears out here or something?"

Becky felt herself let out a loud snort of disbelief. Her hand quickly came to cover her mouth, but she couldn't help it and burst into a fit of giggles. Her arms came out from under her, making her fall on her back. She laughed for several moments until her stomach hurt. When she looked up at Dean he was blushing all the way to his chest. She giggled again.

"God, you are too cute."

He tried for a glare, but the blush really took away from the menace of it. "I'm not cute. Cute is for kittens and shit."

She reached up and patted the back of his head, "I meant handsome, of course, love."

He nodded his head, and then started to get off of her, but she quickly grabbed the back of his hair, linked her feet at the ankles to trap him, and pulled him down over her. "Where do you think you're going? You have something to finish." She held out his wallet that she had snagged from his jeans while he was focused on controlling his blush.

He grinned at her before he grabbed the wallet. "I shouldn't have taught you how to do that."

She gave him a salacious grin, "Gonna steal my heart, Ambrose?"

He leaned down over her, kissing along her neck again, causing her eyes to flutter shut. "It's only fair. You stole mine first, Irish."

They never got to make s'mores, but Becky couldn't say she minded.


	9. Grocery Store

"It's a wonder I haven't murdered you in the year that we've been dating."

Becky pinched the bridge of her nose as Dean pouted in front of the shopping cart. She didn't know why she brought him with her. Whenever they went and stayed at Dean's place in Vegas and went shopping, it went smoothly and was actually really fun. But when he came to Orlando to stay with her, it was a nightmare. She was sure he did it on purpose too, but she couldn't figure out why. And, foolishly, she kept bringing him because their days off were far and few between, and any private moments they could spend away from the road seemed like good ideas.

"But, Becky, I really want these." He groaned loudly. She ducked her head and tried not to look at anyone else in the store.

"You're being a toddler, I'm not buying you those stupid zebra cakes. They're unhealthy and we eat enough junk food on the road."

He dramatically dropped his head and huffed before moving away to put them back. Becky sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She let her eyes drift back to the protein powder mixes she was trying to decide on. She was the healthier one out of the two of them, at least when it came to eating well. Dean would scarf down a Big Mac and then go run a couple miles in the desert. Don't get her wrong, she loved watching him run shirtless, but the way he'd eat was disgusting. She smiled fondly as the thought raced through her head. She fell in love with a freak, and loved it more each and every day.

She finally chose a protein powder that she wanted to try and turned back to find Dean swaggering back. He had another box in his hand and Becky prepared herself for more begging. He doesn't even look at her though and just throws the box in the cart. She looks at it and grits her teeth.

"Dean?"

He looks back with a barely contained smirk, "Yes, oh love of my life?"

"Why are there Lucky Charms in my shopping cart?"

He looked down into the cart before raising an eyebrow at her, "I thought it was like a national rule that Irish people had to eat Lucky Charms. Plus, I thought it was our shopping cart."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and counted to ten in her head. Her hands clutched the cart tightly before she answered, "One, we aren't in Ireland right now. Two, that's completely inaccurate. And three, this is food for my house, and I'll be damned if I give people more ammo by having Lucky Charms in my house."

He frowns, "Ireland should make that a rule." But when he continues to stroll down the aisle she rips the box out of the cart and storms after him.

"Put these back!"

He looks down at the box of cereal that she just shoved into his arms, and then looked back at "No, I like this kind. Must be my taste for Irish things."

She blushes and stutters at the hungry look he gives her and shoves him, "Why do you always have to be so embarrassing at the store?"

He fights a smile, taking the box and putting it back in the cart, "You're the one yelling in the middle of the store. Try to have some decency, there are other people here."

She felt her brain short circuit in anger. "I want to kill you sometimes! You never act like this when we're at your store in Vegas!"

He fights a smile, "That's true."

She angrily stomps up to him, picking the stupid breakfast cereal out of the cart again, "Then why are you like this here, huh?! To embarrass me?"

He shrugs, "Sort of."

His short answers were pissing her off more. "Well we can't always go to the store by your house, Dean!"

He looks at her, his smile dropping away, "We could if you moved in with me."

The angry retort she had ready died on her tongue. There was silence as blood rushed in her ears. She stared at him with wide eyes. He tilted his head at her for a moment then looked behind her towards the meat section. "You want some hotdogs? I want some hotdogs." Then the little fucker just walked off!

She watched him go, her mouth open in shock. Was that why he had always been so annoying at her store? He wanted her to not be able to come back here out of embarrassment so she'd have to come live with him and go to his store? She watched him stroll back with a pack of hot dogs and throw them in the cart. She was finally able to speak again. "You want me to live with you?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't have said anything if I didn't."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Let me get this straight, you wanted me to be so embarrassed here that'd I'd move out of the state to shop at your store in Vegas?"

He shrugged, "You like my store; you love me. Didn't really see any faults in my plan."

She shook her head, "You realize there are other stores in Orlando, and Florida right?"

He pursed his lips, "Huh, did not think of that… so is that a no then?"

She ran a hand down her face, "You know some guys would do a whole romantic thing to ask this question."

He smiled, "Well I'm not some guys, and I'm pretty sure us standing this close in a public place is pretty romantic. Especially after you get annoyed with me. It's our thing, Irish."

She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him. He was right it was their thing, and she honestly wouldn't have it any other way, because she loved him and she knew he loved her too.

After she placed the soft kiss on his lips she reached her hand around and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. "I'll move in with you, Ambrose, but I swear to God if you make one more Lucky Charms joke, I'll end you."

He hissed in pain and quickly agreed. She let him go and he rubbed the back of his head in pain, looking at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, "Uh, nothing. Just… don't pull my hair."

He turned to walk down the aisle and she smirked. Oh, that could be fun. But she shook that idea off for later and smiled. They were moving in together. Her eyes lingered on the box of Lucky Charms that still sat in her cart. She shrugged, it was a special occasion, and she could cave this one time.


	10. Bad Week

Dean wasn't the best at noticing things, especially when it came to the feelings department. It had ruined countless relationships in his past, but lucky for him he had Becky now. Not to say she didn't have feelings, but he knew her so well from their friendship before hand, when there was no pressure on him, to read her well enough to tell when she needed him. A darkening of the eyes when she was angry, or the way one side of her mouth would pull up when she was thinking or frustrated. To him Becky was an open book, which made him a much better and more caring boyfriend than he'd be able to be to anyone else.

That's why when he noticed a redness on Becky's forehead, from where she had been furrowing her brow, he knew something was wrong. Becky was generally a very happy person. Not a lot got to her, and even if it did she had so many friends backstage that she didn't stay angry or sad for too long. The furrowing of her brows meant she had been frowning, possibly in anger. Becky was a spitfire so Dean had to be cautious when she was angry.

"Bex, you okay?"

Her head snapped up, just seeming to notice him. Which was funny considering she was in their dressing room. She didn't answer at first, but Dean gave her a smile and patted the seat next to him. "C'mon, tell ol' Deano what's got your face looking all sad."

Becky gave him a small smile of amusement and sat next to him. She sighed, rubbing her hands together in front of her with her elbows on her knees. "Just talked to my mom, and I'm not gonna be able to speak to her for a whole week." She looked up at Dean and gave him a rueful smile. "I know it's just a week but…"

He wrapped an arm around her, "No, hey, I get it. I know how much you like talking to your mom and how much you miss her. Plus, I know how often you talk to her, trust me I've seen your phone bills." That got a small laugh out of her so he plowed on. "Maybe you can write everything down that you'd talk to her about each day and have a long phone call when she gets back. Or you could have a Skip call."

She snorted, "You mean a Skype call?"

He shrugged, "Whatever."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, that's not a bad idea."

He watched her closely as she stood and moved about the room, still seeing that furrow in her brow. It was still bothering her. He stood up himself, moving to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Seth real quick. I'll be back."

She hummed that she heard him and that she'd see him later. Then he was out the door with the inklings of an idea. First he had to find Seth for some help. It didn't take him long to find his friend's dressing room. He knocked, and after hearing a call from inside, walked in. Seth was tearing the tape off his wrists and smiled at him.

"Dean, what brings you down here?"

"I need some help, and if you tell anyone what I'm about to do, I'll hit you for real."

The smile fell off his face, "I'm not smuggling nunchucks for you again."

Dean rolled his eyes, "One time… No, that's not what it is." He held up his phone for Seth to see, "I need you to help me search something and then to buy something online."

Seth shrugged and reached for Dean's phone. They had a lot of work to do.

Becky's week had gotten worse, and Dean could have not known her at all and would have still been able to tell. She had a constant frown on her face and sometimes looked like she was about to cry. After getting the news that her mom wouldn't be in contact for the week, she had a long discussion with her brother where they got into a heated argument. Dean didn't know what the argument was about, but by the angry tears streaming down her face when she came back inside his place, he knew it wasn't good. Then she'd lost her favorite necklace on a plane or in one of the rental cars. She wasn't a big jewelry fan, but Dean knew it had sentimental value. It was a gift from her grandmother and meant a lot to Becky and she had been absolutely devastated. And to top it all off, with all this stuff going Becky hadn't been able to focus and had botched a move in the ring at a Live event that had sent her and her opponent to the trainer. Dean had arrived rather quickly to check on her, but Becky was constantly apologizing to Dana who was trying to reassure her that it was okay. They both ended up being fine, but that screw up had put Becky into a worse mood than before.

Dean had just been trying to keep her afloat until they got home so he could put his plan into action. When he saw a box sitting on his front stoop he nearly raced up the stairs to get it. If he did that, however, Becky would know something was up. So he casually strolled along beside her until they reached the front door. While she dug out her key he bended down to pick the box up and shook it, hoping that everything came in one piece. Becky gave him a side eye with a lifted eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Just something that Seth helped me order." He watched her unlock the door and turn around and look at it.

"Well what is it?"

He grinned at her, "Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

She pursed her lips, turning away from him. "Fine, whatever."

Dean frowned, that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. This week must have really been getting to her. He needed to fix this fast. "Hey, babe, why don't you go and preheat the oven for me, and I'll check on this and meet you out there to help with dinner?"

Becky nodded, but didn't really turn to face him again. "Okay, sounds good."

He headed for their bedroom and shut and locked the door, before tearing into the box.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and held back a wince. Why the hell was Becky into this stuff? The steampunk gear looked slightly out of place on him. The pants too tight, the leather cap making his curls look even more unruly, and all the accessories being just a tad too over the top for his personal liking. He didn't know why Becky liked this stuff, but the point was that she did, and this would maybe cheer her up. Well, this and the two tickets he had gotten them to a steampunk convention. It was another flight, but hopefully it would bring her out of her funk.

He unlocked the door and stepped through just as Becky called out from the kitchen.

"Dean, did you get lost or did you just forget about me?"

He strode into the kitchen without answering her and was met with her back. She was watching out the window at the Vegas lights that were beautifully blanketing the sky. He cleared his throat awkwardly, because he was uncomfortable in these clothes, but dammit they'd make her smile.

She turned around and her eyes got comically wide. Her mouth dropped open and her hand went to her heart as if to restart it. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Um, so I bought this, and I was hoping it would cheer you up a bit. I'll even let you take pictures, as long as you promise to keep them just for you."

Becky still wasn't speaking, but her mouth was trying to move. Eventually some sort of choked back word was uttered and Dean looked down at his feet, unable to meet her wide eyes.

"Well you aren't saying anything so if this didn't work I also got us two tickets to some steampunk convention thing in Seattle. We can go and you can buy a bunch of shit you don't need and I'll wear this if you want me to and-"

In three quick strides Becky was kissing him, her hands pressed to the base of his neck, now allowing him to move away from her. Not that he would want to do that in the first place, but the extra force motivated him to press against her and kiss back. After a few minutes she pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, knocking off the leather cap, which fell to the ground.

"You are the sweetest and most thoughtful man I know. This is so out of the box and lovely. Thank you." She gave him a smile before crushing him in a tight hug, her bad mood seeming to disappear. She pressed her face into his neck. "I've had the shittiest week, but this made it all better. I can't wait to go to this convention with you."

Dean hugged her back. "I just can't stand to see you sad like you've been. Even if these pants are too tight."

Becky giggled, moving one hand to squeeze his ass, making him jump a bit. "Oh, I'm definitely taking pictures. Then we are going to negotiate how often I can get you to wear this." She moved back and gave him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree with her. He simply said, "You're so weird."

She bent down, picked up the hat on the floor and placed it back on his head before leaning up to kiss his cheek. She let her lips linger there for a moment, whispering in his ear. "You love me for it."

He shivered at her voice and let her lead him to their bedroom.


	11. Friend Anniversary

Becky loved when people got along. Which was why her wariness was such a shock to her own system. Dean wasn't a huge cell phone guy. He barely knew how to send a picture over text, but he could work one enough to communicate with people. It was only because of his usual distaste for the thing that Becky noticed how much he had been on it for this particular car ride. She was driving for tonight and keeping her eyes mostly on the road (what could she say, Dean was sexy.)

She'd been dating Dean Ambrose for about nine months now and had loved every minute. He was lovely, treated her right, and supported her when they were at work. It was everything she needed from a man, especially in their kind of work. Dean wasn't out to change her or try to make her into something she's not. He was everything she was looking for and more.

After a couple months, she had come to find the truth behind him asking her out and while she had tried to be angry with Charlotte she just couldn't be. The story was too funny and her friend cared about her so much that Becky had let it go almost immediately after finding out.

Her and Charlotte were still as close as ever, despite being on different brands. They texted each other everyday, and had a couple hours on the phone every week. Becky still missed her like crazy, she had to travel with a boy now and while she loved Dean, and he was quickly becoming her other best friend, sometimes you missed the old way things were done. Dean wasn't a bad car mate, in fact they usually had some pretty humorous conversations, but tonight wasn't such a night.

He hadn't looked up from his phone for about five minutes before Becky brought it up. "Are there naked pictures on there?"

Dean looked up at her and furrowed his brow, "What?"

"I've never seen someone look so hard at their phone that didn't have naked pictures on it."

Dean snorted a little as a laugh. "I didn't know you could do that on these things. Now that I know…"

Becky huffed out a laugh at his joke before trying again, "Alright, spill. Why you on your phone so much tonight? Texting Roman or Seth and they won't shut up?"

Dean laughed, because he always did complain that Seth took too much time to text. He even used those little emoji things that Dean said that gave him the willies. "No, not them. Charlotte is trying to explain to me how she thinks, incorrectly I might add, that the Carolina Panthers are better than the Bengals."

Becky didn't know why, but she felt her heart stop. "You're texting Charlotte?"

Dean nods, "She says hi by the way, and that you should text her when you get to the hotel, she has a long drive ahead of her still and could use you as a distraction."

Becky ignored the second thing. "Since when do you even have Charlotte's number?"

Dean frowned, "Last time I was on RAW for a dark match, I think. We were talking about sports and wrestling and you. So she gave me her number for if I, and I'm quoting here, "Needed to use her best friend knowledge when I inevitably piss you off." He gave her a sheepish look. "Apparently I can be quite vexing."

Becky wasn't in the mood now to address that part. She was still stuck on the fact that her boyfriend was texting her best friend. Normally, she'd be ecstatic at two of her favorite people in the world getting along, but for some reason this was making her uneasy.

She heard his phone buzz again and twitched in her seat. "You guys get along?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I mean for the most part. It's kinda like Seth and me. We're dicks to each other, but it's all in good fun. Like how she likes the god awful Carolina Panthers and I call her Baby Flair to piss her off."

Becky's face twitched into a smile, "Didn't they go to the Super Bowl, or whatever?"

Dean glared, "Oh, take Charlotte's side Ms. 'American Football is dumb'."

Becky laughed; finally able to enjoy this conversation without the anxiety she had been feeling earlier. "I never said that!"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yeah, but you think it all the time. Charlotte even agrees with me."

And Becky came right back to her anxiety. "I don't know why you two talking is freaking me out…"

Dean frowned, "Is it? I'm sorry, I can stop."

Becky shook her head, "It's just me being dumb, don't worry about it. I'm just glad my two favorite people don't hate each other."

Dean pursed his lips, but said nothing. Then he went back to typing on his phone with renewed vigor.

Becky felt uneasy all the way until she fell into bed at the hotel with Dean wrapped around her.

It had been two weeks of this and Becky was not feeling any better about it. She didn't know why it freaked her out and had been through a ton of possibilities in her brain. She wasn't worried Dean was cheating on her. He wouldn't do that, and Charlotte wouldn't allow that shit to fly with her. It wasn't because she was jealous of Dean getting some time with her best friend, or the other way around. It wasn't because she was scared that she might lose him to Charlotte either, but it felt like they were planning things behind her back and it made her uneasy, but that wasn't even the entire thing.

She knew she had been irritable, and not as happy recently, and Dean had noticed. She was really trying, but it just felt like a huge blow after not having Charlotte around all the time. Maybe Dean and Charlotte talking just reminded her of how she would ride together everyday, eat, work out, share hotel rooms, and do everything in between with her best friend. It was not a fun feeling to recall all of that stuff and know that somewhere out there Charlotte was doing that with someone else. She missed her.

Becky was at Dean's house for their day off. She was just coming back to consciousness from a brilliant night's sleep. Her muscles were aching a bit from their workout in the desert yesterday. She was cold, so she tried to reach over and snuggle closer to Dean, but when her hand trailed over to his side of the bed, the sheets were cold. She opened her eyes and stared at the clock. It was only nine-thirty in the morning. Where could Dean be? She tiredly turned her head to look at his side of the bed, and instead of seeing his sleepy eyes and cute bangs there was a piece of paper on his pillow.

She sat up, leaned against the headboard, and picked up the note. It was from Dean, obviously. It said: "Hey Bex. Enjoy your day, I went out to spend the day in the city. I got my cell phone on me if you need me, but try not to need me. Enjoy your three year and eight month anniversary. Love you, Dean."

She frowned. Her what? Dean and her had only been dating for ten months. She rolled out of bed with the note and walked to the living room. Maybe some breakfast would help this note make sense. If not, then she'd call Dean and get an explanation. She walked to the fridge and opened it tiredly.

"Hey Becky."

Becky glanced over and smiled, "Hey Charlotte." Then she dug the milk out of the fridge and started to get a glass down from the cupboard. She poured the milk into the glass and took a small sip. Then her eyes widened as her brain caught up with her.

"Charlotte!" She whirled around to see her smiling best friend, looking as immaculate as ever. She raced over and wrapped her arms around her friend who eagerly reciprocated. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled, "Well Dean told me how off you had been, and when you didn't tell me anything was wrong, I got worried. Dean flew me over here to see you. Said he'd make up a reason so he didn't lose any street cred. I'm glad he came up with the idea. I was missing you."

Becky looked up at her friend, "Three year eight month anniversary. That's how long we've been friends. That crafty bastard." She was definitely impressed with him right now.

Charlotte chuckled, "He has his moments. I'm glad you and him are together. He loves you; not as much as me, but still, not bad."

Becky giggled, "God, I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you come to wake me up?" She still hadn't let Charlotte go, and she didn't plan on it anytime soon.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your sleep. Dean said you hadn't been sleeping well, and it was still pretty early when I got here. Plus," she wiggled her eyebrows, "I didn't know what state of undress you'd be in from last night."

Becky blushed, "Well, I'm just glad you're here. We get the whole day together?"

Charlotte smiled brightly, "Yep! Dean went off to do whatever it is he does to entertain himself. He's been hogging you way too much, so you and I have the whole day together. I need some Becky time."

Becky grinned as Charlotte chattered on about how they could possibly spend their time together. Becky didn't care. They could just sit around her and talk or watch movies and she'd be okay with that. She just wanted to be near Charlotte right now, and later, she wanted to be near Dean so she could thank him for putting this together.

Maybe it wasn't so bad when your best friend and boyfriend got along.


	12. Sexting

Becky hated these production meetings. She hated having to sit here for hours while random writers tried to tell them all what to do with way too many specifics. Becky was old school and liked to give her promos on the fly when she could, and play off the crowd and what they gave her, but WWE needed to keep organized and she saw the value in that, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She'd much rather be out checking out the new city with Dean and holding hands, or making out in the park or making out in the hotel. Becky felt herself grin, they'd done much more than make out last night, but then she couldn't even wake up with him because she had to get up early to come here. It was a huge buzzkill.

She felt her phone buzz quietly on her thigh. She looked around to make sure no one had heard it. When she saw the dead eyed stares of all the other girls focused on the man speaking, and not on her or her phone, she turned it over to see a message from Dean. She opened it and rolled her eyes as she read it.

"From Dean: What are you wearing?"

Becky typed back quickly, "You saw me get up and shower and get dressed. You know what I'm wearing, you dork."

Her phone buzzed quickly, "From Dean: I did not get to watch you in the shower, that's a crime really, but c'mon Irish, don't ruin my fun. What are you wearing?"

She smirked, "Didn't stop you from trying to sneak a peak though, did it? And, fine, I'm bored enough to want to see where this is going. I'm wearing my cut off Tapout shirt and some yoga pants."

She didn't have to wait long again, as Dean texted back at lightning speed. "From Dean: You in yoga pants is always a day brightener, Irish." Becky felt herself flush at the praise. Even when it was over text, Dean could still make her feel like a million bucks, and he was never shy about doing so. They'd been together almost a year now and she had never been happier in her life, except maybe her first year at the performance center. He was an absolute sweetheart to her and just the all around perfect guy for her and what she was looking for. Also, it didn't hurt him that he was that damn good-looking. She read the rest of the message, "You wanna guess what I'm wearing?"

She felt her eyebrows move up. Was he still at the hotel? She quickly typed back. "Is the answer nothing?"

The phone buzzed quietly again and a media message popped up. Becky clicked on it and felt the fire in her belly spread to the tips of her toes and everywhere else soon after. She knew she was blushing now, as the picture showed the bottom half of Dean just covered by basketball shorts, obviously taken while he was lying down on their bed at the hotel. It showed off his hip dents that she loved to pay attention to whenever they were together, and the smart little bastard had included the smallest part of his abs, leaving her wanting nothing more than to be in that hotel room with him with nowhere to go.

She slowly typed back, trying to control her breathing. "You have my attention now."

Dean didn't do emojis but she could guess that the winky face was implied as he responded, "From Dean: Oh, I know. I could be convinced to show you more, but you should be paying attention in your meeting."

Becky typed back furiously. "Screw the meeting, I didn't want to come anyway." She didn't care that she sounded eager; she never could take teasing from him very well. Give her the upper hand, and she could tease Dean for hours, but she couldn't last longer than ten minutes when it was flipped on her.

"From Dean: Alright, you asked for it. Don't blame me if you can't keep it in your pants even when you're in the middle of that conference room."

Then immediately a media message popped up. Becky grinned salaciously, already feeling completely turned on by the earlier picture and her memories from last night. She didn't even hear what the presenter was saying, or care if anyone was looking at her anymore. She pressed on it immediately, almost feeling desperate to see more of her boyfriend.

Her mood quickly changed when instead of a picture, like she thought the media message was, a video began to play and drums sounded. She scrambled to try to shut it off, but her fingers failed her and the song continued on into the formerly silent room. She recognized the song immediately as "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley as did everyone else in the room before she finally found the volume button and shut it off.

The entire room was quiet for only a few moments before Stephanie spoke up. "Uh, Becky?"

Becky wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, having that song play in general or admitting to how it happened. "Uh, sorry, I forgot to turn off my ringer…" 'Nice save, Lynch.' She thought to herself sarcastically. That was one of the most horrible songs to even admit to liking, let alone having it as your ringer.

Stephanie gave her a weird look before going back to the presenter and gesturing for him to continue. Becky breathed a sigh of relief; at least she wasn't getting in trouble. Alexa, who was in front of her, leaned back and gave her a weird look, "You're ringtone is Rick Astley?"

Becky fought down the embarrassment and nodded, "Mhmm."

She felt her phone buzz again and glared at it. She clicked on the new message from Dean, and almost growled at the irony of his first emoji coming at this time.

"From Dean: ;)"

He was a dead man.


	13. Prompt: Christmas Woes

"This is the worst thing ever. Who came up with this holiday?" Becky watched as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Blame your weird ass boyfriend, not Christmas."

Becky huffed and sat down on a winter themed bench at the mall. She and Charlotte had been here for two hours Christmas shopping for everyone they loved. Well, except for each other. They'd get that gift separately, especially since Charlotte was a known peeker when it came to her gifts. Becky had gotten things for her mom and her brother, knowing that she'd also have to ship them their gifts later this week so they got it in time. The one person that she hadn't yet gotten a gift for was Dean.

The problem with Dean, if there was one, was that she never knew what to buy him for his birthday or Christmas. He never watched television or read fiction books. His life revolved around her and wrestling. She could get him some new wrestling stuff, but that felt so boring, plus Dean was great at getting gifts for her. He'd gotten her tickets to Steampunk convention, stuff that she mentioned liking months in advance that he somehow remembered and got for her, or something really thoughtful and handmade like that steampunk arm attachment that he'd made her. Boys were supposed to be the ones that sucked at this, but Becky found herself two hours into a shopping spree with Charlotte and had nothing. So this might be the only time that Dean's thoughtfulness pissed Becky off.

"You could always give him one of those coupon books for sex."

Becky glared at her friend. "You're not funny."

"Then why am I laughing?"

Becky ran a hand through her fiery hair, actually considering Charlotte's suggestion. What she was desperate and she'd get to enjoy the gift too. But after a second of consideration she shook her head. "No, I have to get him something. I'm Becky freaking Lynch. I don't give up."

She nodded, "Alright. Let's brainstorm. What does Dean love? Aside from you in nothing but a bow."

Becky felt herself flush, swatting her friend. "Well, he likes wrestling, obviously. Uh, thinks that bigfoot is cool, aliens and that kind of stuff."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You guys are made for each other with your weird shit."

Becky leveled a glare at her, "Like you and Sami are any better. With his grandpa hat."

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "So why don't you get Dean a book on aliens or bigfoot or something?"

"I want it to be special. Something he can look at and think is amazing, like I do with his gifts."

Her friend pursed her lips, her eyes raking across the mall. "Wow, this is hard. Socks?"

Becky groaned and threw her head back, her eyes traveling the shops up on the top level. Dean didn't really dig into popular culture, so she'd have to find something that reminded him of wrestling but was something she could find in a mall. Her eyes locked onto a sign and she perked up. That was just dumb enough to work. She snapped her head to Charlotte, who was looking at her strangely. "I have an idea."

Dean gave her a weird glance as he held his wrapped cylinder gift. "Did something different this year, eh?"

"Sorta. Just open it. I'm nervous enough as is and you taking your sweet time ain't helping."

"Damn Irish, so hostile. I don't usually like that out of the bedroom."

"Dean."

He chuckled, "I'm going. I'm going." He began to unwrap the cylinder of Christmas wrapping to reveal the package tube that Becky had gotten for her gift so it wouldn't be too obvious. Dean popped the top of the cylinder and gently slid her gift out, his eyes lighting up as he did.

"Whoa… this is fucking cool!" Dean cackled like a little kid and Becky grinned victoriously. He pulled out a wooden baseball bat that was wrapped in barbed wire at the top. Becky liked The Walking Dead, but Dean never watched television, even when she had it on in the background, so he had no idea that this was a replica bat of Lucille, Negan's baseball bat, she had purchased from a comic store in the mall. But it did have a similarity to something he did know.

"You got me my own Barbie? Like Mick Foley used to have? Becky this is awesome!" He leaned over and pressed a happy kiss to her cheek before pulling back and giggling like a little schoolboy. He stood up and gave it a few test swings and Becky resigned herself to several broken objects in the house in the near future, but the smile on Dean's face was more than enough to cover that.


End file.
